


Say You Love Me Or I'll Make You

by rvducto



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: It gets better trust me, M/M, warnings dont apply for now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-04 00:40:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17888234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rvducto/pseuds/rvducto
Summary: ]





	Say You Love Me Or I'll Make You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not quite sure if you can take a bus to a boarding school but that does happen here, so I apologise in advance if I'm wrong.

Draco grabbed the sides of his pillow and used them to block out the sound of his blaring alarm. He groaned and reached for the alarm to turn it off. 

 

“I’ll just rest my eyes for a minute.”, he mumbled to himself.

 

Actually, it was an hour. Rather than hitting the snooze button as he intended, he just turned off the alarm.

 

“Draco, dear, are you ready for school?”, Narcissa called from the kitchen.

 

Draco’s eyes shot open and he turned the clock so he could see the time. It was 6:30, which is early, I know, but the school was about an hour away, meaning that the bus would have to come at 6:45, and he would arrive at about 7:45, ten minutes before school started.

 

“Bloody hell!”, he exclaimed. He tumbled out of bed and ran into the bathroom. He grabbed his toothbrush and tried to fix his hair at the same time. 

 

“Is everything alright?”

 

“I’m fine, mum!”   
  


He ran back into his bedroom and rummaged through the clothes in his closet, making a huge mess.

 

“Shit, shit, shit, I forgot we have to wear the uniform!”

 

He walked to the dryer and opened it to grab the uniform. It consisted of a white polo, a black and maroon striped tie (the school colours, of course), pants, and a black cardigan with the school logo, which had the school animal, an owl. The clothes were quite wrinkled, but he had no time to waste ironing them. He hopped back into his bedroom while trying to put on his shirt and looked out the window. He saw the bus pull up to the front door. He fell backwards onto the floor in an attempt to pull up his sock.

 

“Draco, the bus is here! You’ve got to hurry!”, Narcissa said. 

 

He stared at his packed bags across the room and grabbed them. He quickly ran downstairs. Narcissa walked over to him and fixed his tie. She gave him a hug and said her goodbyes.

 

“Love you, mum. Bye!”, Draco said while walking out the door.

 

Narcissa watched him walk all the way to the bus. She already missed him after five minutes, so you can imagine how much she’d miss him after about six months. 

 

He ran onto the bus. Everyone was sort of jumping around, making noise, and just acting rowdy. The driver had told them to calm down, which didn’t work. The bus was quite fancy. It had air conditioning and seatbelts. There were even compartments for bags. Each seat seated two people, and there were arm-rests. The seats looked new- actually, the whole bus looked new. It was much different than the public school bus that Draco used to take. The old bus had trash, gum, and food crumbs everywhere. The seats were ripped and it was always ninety degrees (not an exaggeration).

 

Draco was not looking forward to this new boarding school. He was not a big fan of people in general, and just always disliked socialising. He didn’t even understand why his mum had to send him to boarding school instead of letting him stay at his other school. He was glad that he got in, though. According to his mum, this is one of the hardest boarding schools to get into. To be fair, Draco had outstanding grades at his other school. He had the highest GPA out of the whole school, even beating the seniors, at a GPA of 4.04, the highest possible being 4.3.

 

He took a seat in the very back next to a short-haired girl. She was chewing gum and wasn’t even wearing a uniform. 

 

“Draco Malfoy”, he said while reaching out her hand for her to shake, “I don’t think you’re allowed to chew gum.”

 

She spat her gum out onto her hand while making direct eye contact with him and stuck it underneath the chair. Draco raised his eyebrows and looked out the window.

 

“Pansy Parkinson”, she said while looking at her nails “Fucking hate this place already.” 

 

“Then why come here?”

 

“Stupid parents of course. I don’t even know what the bloody school is called.”

 

“It’s called Hogwarts Prep.”

 

“Hogwash Prep?”, she laughed.

 

“Something like that.”, he said while leaning back onto the chair, “Where’s your uniform?”

 

She grabbed her bag from underneath her seat and began to change.

 

“Um, what are you doing?”, Draco said while quickly turning his head the other way.

 

“Changing of course. No one’s looking.”

 

He covered his eyes. She finished changing and told Draco he could uncover his eyes. He looked her up and down and figured her outfit was quite-  _ revealing.  _ Her skirt was very short, and her shirt wasn’t even buttoned all the way. 

 

“I think I’ll just take a seat over there”, Draco said while grabbing his bag to move.

 

“Okay”, she said while looking back at her nails. 

 

He took a seat next to a bushy-haired girl and some bloke with red hair. The red-haired boy’s hair and uniform was a mess. His shirt was untucked, his tie wasn’t tied, and his shirt buttons were all wrong. The bushy-haired girl looked quite nice and was ready for school

 

“Ronald, your hair is a mess.”, the girl said.

 

“I know”, he replied while combing through his hair with his fingers, “Oi, what’s your name?”

 

“Me?”, Draco asked.

 

“No, I was asking the girl sitting two seats away from us.”   
  


“Oh- uh I’m Draco.”

 

The boy nodded his head. “I’m Ron.”   
  


“Hermione Granger”, she said while shaking Draco’s hand.

 

Draco opened his bag and looked for his phone. He opened the message app to see millions of texts from Blaise. He scrolled through them. All the texts were just questions about the school and how he was doing. Blaise always acted like Draco’s mom- well dad, technically.  His phone rang loudly and vibrated, startling Draco a bit. He picked up the phone.

 

“Guess what!”, Blaise yelled at the other end of the phone. Draco removed the phone from his ear and lowered the volume.

 

“Blaise, calm down.”

 

“Sorry mate. I’m just so excited.”

 

“About what?”   
  


“Turns out, I’m not going to Ilvermorny.”   
  


“Where are you going then?”   
  


“I’m also going to Hogwarts!”   
  
“Wait, really? No way!”

 

Pansy noticed Draco burst into excitement like a little kid and laughed.

 

“I’m not going to be there until the second semester, though”, Blaise sighed on the other end.

 

“Oh, okay. But anyway, that’s great news.”

 

Draco could her Blaise’s dad calling his name.

 

“I’ve gotta go Draco. Bye!”, Blaise said.

 

“Bye”, Draco said while removing the phone from his ear and hanging up.

 

Draco and Blaise were the best of friends. They had become the closest this year after Blaise lost his mother. Blaise’s dad became distant from him, making Draco and Narcissa the only family he had. They were as close as brothers- closer, in fact. Draco grabbed his earbuds and put his playlist on shuffle. He turned it up all the way to block out all the noise everyone was making. He checked the time and sighed.  _ It’s only 7:10!,  _ he thought,  _ Still another 35 minutes.  _

 

“Hey, Draco, listening to music that loud for an extended amount of time will surely damage your hearing. I recommend that you lower your volume”, Hermione said while pulling out one of Draco’s earbuds by tugging at the wire.

 

“You sound like the warning I get every time I turn up the volume”, Draco laughed.

 

“There’s a reason for the warning”, she said while pressing the button on his headphones to lower the volume, “What are you listening to anyway?”   
  


“Music.”

 

“I know that. I’m asking what specific type of music you’re listening to.”

 

“Good music.”   
  


Hermione sighed then laughed. “Okay.”

 

Draco quickly went back to being anti-social and turned the music back up all the way, ignoring Hermione’s warning. He was listening to The Neighbourhood, a band he quite liked. He ended up dozing off to the song “The Beach” and woke up once they arrived. “I swear that was the longest sixty minutes of my life”, he said to himself. Everyone scurried off the bus and stared at the castle-like school building. Draco marvelled at the sight of the towers. They were all instructed to go to the multi-purpose room, which was a giant hall with well, multiple purposes, MPR for short. 

 

The headmaster, Professor Dumbledore, did a long, boring presentation/speech about the school rules and such. He talked about schedules, breaks, where they could go on weekends, extracurricular activities, etc. He talked about the school’s rugby team, which Draco was interested in joining. He even talked about this system they had, where students would have to be sorted into these houses. The headmaster told them that on their way out of the MPR, they would have to go by the office to pick up their schedules and other information, such as where their dormitory was and their house. Once the presentation was over, all the students lined up at the office. Pansy lined up behind Draco.

 

“What house do you think you will be put into?”, Pansy asked him.

 

“I’m not quite sure, although I’m hoping I’ll be sorted into that snake house- or whatever it’s called.” , he replied.

 

“Me too.”, she whispered.

 

Draco watched Ron and Hermione get new ties and cardigans, which showed which house they were in.

“What’s the point of this uniform if we’re getting ones with our house on it?”, Draco whispered to Pansy.

 

“I think we wear these ones if we visit another school? Or something? I’m not sure”, she told him, “But I’m pretty sure we’ll wear these again.”

 

Draco nodded his head.

 

“Look. Those people you were sitting next to were sorted into the lion house”, Pansy said while pointing to Ron and Hermione. She read the crest on their cardigan. “Gryffindor.”

 

Draco was up next. He was a bit nervous, but he didn’t know why. The lady handed him a file with his schedule, house, dorm information, and a book of rules. She also handed him the bag with his cardigan and tie inside. He wanted to wait until he got to his room to look at what house he was in and change his uniform. Pansy grabbed her things and already looked at all of it. She proudly strutted up to Draco and told him she got sorted into the snake house, which was called Slytherin.

 

“Why don’t you take a look at your house?”, Pansy said.

 

“I want to wait until I get to the dorm.”

 

“Wanna compare schedules?”

 

“Sure.”

 

Draco opened his file and grabbed the paper that had his schedule on it.

 

“Okay, so my first class is Math, then English, then-”

 

“Let me just read it.”, Pansy said, cutting Draco off. She took the paper from him and looked at both of their schedules.

 

“Oh look! We have Science and English together.”   
  


“Cool”, Draco said while grabbing his schedule back.

 

They both had to part ways since the boy and girl dorms were separate.

 

“Bye, Draco.”

 

He waved goodbye and walked to his dorm. He read the sheet and he had dorm number 18. He also read the information sheet, which talked about how the dorms were organised. Each Gryffindor shared the room with a Slytherin, and each Ravenclaw shared a room with a Hufflepuff. Apparently, these were ‘rival’ houses, and Draco thought it made no sense that they would have to share rooms. He walked in and saw another Slytherin and two other Gryffindors, one he recognised as Ron. He went straight to the bed and plopped down on it. 

 

“Introduce yourself mate”, Ron whispered to Draco. Draco shook his head in reply and Ron went back to talking to the other Gryffindor. The other Slytherin, a tall, light-brown haired boy, walked over to introduce himself.

 

“The name’s Theodore.”, he said.

 

“I’m Draco.”

 

The bell rang meaning it was time to go to class. Draco grabbed his backpack, which probably weighed as much as him, considering that it was filled with thick books and notebooks. They all went separate ways, but the other Gryffindor walked the same direction as Draco. They both had math class together. Draco had to look at a map of the school since it was so large, and the corridors were confusing. There were only a few signs up that indicated where you need to go. He needed to quickly go to his locker. The halls were very large and filled with students rushing to get to class. He found his locker, which was number ninety. The other boy’s locker just so happened to be locker ninety-one. Draco looked back in his file to look for the combination.  _ Three, skip the second number once, then go to the second number, which is nine, then four,  _ Draco told himself,  _ Jeez, this is all too complicated.  _ He messed up his combination the first time, and the second, and the third, and every attempt after. He kicked the door and tried to force it open. He pulled up as hard as he could on the handle, yet it still wouldn’t budge.

 

“Need help?”, the Gryffindor asked.

 

“Yeah- thanks.”

 

He walked over to Draco’s locker.

 

“What’s your combo?”, he asked

 

“I’ll just put it in myself.”

He backed up and watched Draco put in the numbers.  _ Okay, so his combo is three, nine, five,  _ he thought to himself. Draco backed up, signalling the other boy to open it. He pulled up on the handle, yet it still wouldn’t budge.

 

“Usually it’s the locker that’s stuck, but it won’t even move. I think you put the combination in wrong. It’s okay, you can trust me with your locker combination”, the boy said.

 

“Okay,” Draco said unsurely, “the combo is three, nine, four.”

 

The Gryffindor put it in and opened the locker.

 

“Thank you so much”, Draco said.

 

“No problem.”

 

Draco put his stuff for his other classes and just grabbed his stuff for Math and English, which were the classes he had before the 15-minute break called nutrition. He followed the signs to room six, the math classroom. The other Gryffindor turned the wrong way.

 

“If you’re going to math class, it’s this way”, Draco said.

 

“Oh”, the other boy said awkwardly while turning around, “I’m Harry, by the way. Harry Potter.”

 

“I’m Draco Malfoy”, he said while shaking his hand.

 

“Did you hear Professor Dumbledore talking about that rugby team? Seems nice.”

 

“Yeah. I was thinking of joining actually.”   
  


“Me too.”   
  


The other boy was about Draco’s height. He had very messy hair and round glasses. He had a scar on his forehead, which Draco could just barely see through Harry’s hair. He seemed very fit, perfect for the rugby team. The first thing that caught Draco’s eyes, was Harry’s. He looked into Harry’s green eyes as if reading him. You can tell quite a few things about a person by looking at their eyes. Even if they smile to cover their true feelings, you can still see their true emotions in their eyes. Draco had become especially good at it only because the majority of Blaise’s smiles were fake. He could still read his best friend, after all, people are easiest to read when they are hurting. Draco felt as if Harry was maybe missing someone.  _ A relative? A friend?,  _ Draco thought. He looked back at the scar on Harry’s forehead. 

 

They finally made it to the math class just on time, making it to their seat milliseconds before the bell rang. He noticed that Hermione was sitting in front of him and waved.

 

“Welcome to Hogwarts Preparatory School. Today is the first day, so I will be talking about how my class works and overall general information,” the professor told the class, “My name is Professor Lupin.”

 

“Good Morning, Professor Lupin,” the class said all together.

 

“Why you all have such good manners, hopefully, you will stay that way for the rest of the year”, Lupin said.

 

Draco looked around the classroom. It was much larger than he was used to. There were not many students, though. He noticed that Hermione had taken notes on the instructions his professor said. He just thought that she was trying to go beyond, or whatever, until he looked around and noticed that everyone was taking notes. He quickly grabbed his notebook, only looking down for a few seconds. He looked back up to see that the professor had written a long, complicated looking equation. Multiple long, complicated equations, actually.   _ What! I only looked down for like one second!,  _ Draco thought. 

 

“You may have learned this before. This is a review, and it will not be part of your grade. However, I will have you turn it in and I will look at it so I can determine what level you are at.”

 

Draco sighed and ripped out a piece of paper from his notebook and began to solve the problems. He looked up from his paper and saw that Hermione had finished in five minutes.  _ What? Is she some superhuman? How did- um what?,  _ Draco thought. He solved them quite easily since it was only review. He stared up at the ceiling, waiting for the professor to come around to collect them. He glanced over at Harry, who had chosen a seat two chairs away from Draco. Harry was struggling on the last one. Draco bit his lip and thought for a moment. He looked at Lupin to make sure he couldn’t see. Draco ripped a little piece of paper off the corner of his paper and wrote the answer on it: 

  1. __tan 2(x) - sin2(x) = sin2(x) / cos2(x) - sin2(x)   
= [ sin2(x) - cos2(x) sin2(x) ] / cos2(x)   
= sin2(x) [ 1 - cos2(x) ] / cos2(x)   
= sin2(x) sin2(x) / cos2(x)   
= sin2(x) tan2(x)



Harry copied it on his paper and shoved it in his back pocket. “Thank you so much,” he mouthed at Draco. Draco simply gave him a thumbs up. Harry solved the rest of the problems with ease. Lupin grabbed a blue bin and walked around the classroom to collect everyone’s work. 

 

\-------

 

Pansy quickly sat down, her skirt flying up a bit as she did, and placed her lunch tray in front of her. She had just come from PE, where they had to run a mile. She was still sweating and her face looked a bit flushed. She drank her water bottle and chugged it in under fifteen seconds.

 

“Wow. PE must’ve been hard”, Draco said.

 

“Tell me about it. We had to run a whole bloody mile and it’s only the first day!”, she exclaimed while crumpling up her plastic bottle.

 

“What was your time?”, Draco asked while taking a bite of his food.

 

“Five minutes.”

 

“Does everyone here have some time of academic or school superhuman ability?”

 

“No, why?”, Pansy laughed.

 

“Hermione solved three trigonometry problems in under five minutes, Ron drew the most realistic drawing I’ve ever seen in my entire lifetime in ten minutes, and you ran a mile in five minutes!”

 

“Surely you have a talent! What is it?”   
  


“All I can do is play rugby and the piano.”

 

“There you go! That’s a cool talent.”

 

“But I’m not superhuman at it.”   
  


“But you still have talent. I barely know how to play rugby, let alone the piano.”

 

“Thank you, Pansy”, Draco said.

 

“You’re welcome.”

 

A few other boys that went to Pansy’s former school were also here, and that included Theodore. She was teased and bullied by boys and girls for being the annoying pug-faced girl, but not anymore. Guys became desperate and girls tried to make up and be friends with her. Of course, she didn’t let them get by that easy, telling all of them to sod off, and that if they didn’t like her at her worst point, they wouldn’t deserve her at her best. 

 

Draco looked at the clock. It was almost 12:45, meaning lunch was almost over. They let students go to their locker a few minutes before the bell rings, which was what Draco was going to go do. His next class was English, meaning that he and Pansy could walk to class together.

 

The lockers were separated into these sort of units and each unit had 16 lockers. Draco’s locker was two units away from Pansy’s. They grabbed their things and walked to class.

 

“Hello, class!”, the teacher said, “I am your new English teacher, Professor McGonagall.”

 

This was Draco’s least favourite subject. He couldn’t wait until his elective class, which was next period.  He had chosen a chemistry class, which he was very interested in. When he first enrolled, the students were given three options and a list of all the electives to choose from. They would have to write their three elective choices and it was first come first serve, so he made sure to turn his in early. His first option was obviously chemistry, then band, then French, which he chose because he already knew French, which could give him an easy A in the class. 

 

At his former school, he could say ¨You´re a fuckface and I hate you¨, in French and all the girls would come running to him. He never wanted a girlfriend, but all the girls were thirsty for him. They would do anything to show off- they would wear tons of makeup, crop tops, and stuff like that. Not to mention the crazy shit they would say, such as ‘Cut me with your jawline daddy!’ or ‘Choke me until I turn purple!’ He didn’t want a girlfriend, but if he did want to have one, he wouldn’t want one that only cared about his looks. All the- according to Blaise- ‘shallow hoes’ were only lusting after his looks and not who he was personally. All the guys wanted to be friends with him too, asking him to ditch class with them or go to parties filled with underage drinking. 

 

“This class is so boring. The teacher hasn’t said anything. Do you think we can just talk or something?”, Pansy whispered.

 

McGonagall looked at the class and adjusted her spectacles. “You may speak quietly amongst yourselves while I look at these papers”, she told them. The volume instantly rose. “I said quietly! One more warning and you will have to sit alone quietly.”

 

Draco talked to Pansy about how his former school was and also asked her how her former school was.

 

“I can see why so many girls were crazy for you. You do have a nice jawline.”

 

Draco ran his finger along his jawline and nodded his head as if agreeing with her. A paper ball came flying from across the room and hit Pansy right on the head. She had an angry look on her face and turned to the back of the class.

 

“Sorry! Could you pass that to the Ron? The redhead two tables in front of you!”, the boy said with a red look on his face. It was Harry. Before passing it to Ron, she opened it up. Harry’s eyes widened and he crawled under the table. Pansy read it and threw her head back in laughter.

 

“What does it say?”, Draco said while trying to get a look.

 

“That girl sitting behind you is hot”, she read aloud, “I wonder if she has a boyfriend. What if it’s Malfoy?”

 

Draco chuckled.

 

“No way would I be dating him! Sorry, Draco”, Pansy yelled across the room to Harry, who was covering his face after coming up from under the table. She threw it at Ron. Pansy winked at Harry and he hid back under the table.

 

Pansy sighed and looked back at Draco. “Boys.”

 

“You’re going out with him?”

 

“No, but, I mean look at him! He’s desperate so I’ve lowered my standards for him.”

 

Draco laughed at this comment. “That’s so mean!”, he laughed.

 

“I know,” she said, “Have you got your eyes on any girl in particular? A crush or anything?”

 

“No, I don’t have a crush on a girl.”

 

“Oh okay. There are plenty of girls here that I’m pretty sure want to be cut by your jawline. Like that girl over there”, Pansy said while pointing to Hermione.

 

“What? Granger? No, no way I’m dating her. No way I’m dating a girl.”

 

“I heard her giggling about you by her locker with some other Ravenclaw girls”, Pansy told him, “But anyways are you sure you don’t like anyone?”

 

“Boys.”

 

“What?”

 

“I-I- said toys.”

 

“You’re 15.”

 

“I meant ahoy. I’m a pirate.”

 

“I’m not stupid Dra-”

 

Pansy was cut off by the bell.  _ Saved by the bell,  _ Draco thought while packing up.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
